


i'd give all my dawns to you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: as long as you stand by me (ffxv works) [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling Asleep on Each Other, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Promptis Week, Sleepy Cuddles, high school era, will i stop with the sun imagery for these two? no i will not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: noctis and prompto stay up and wait for the sun.





	i'd give all my dawns to you

**Author's Note:**

> **late night talk** / **on a date**
> 
> technically both... they're so in love i want them to be happy forever
> 
> *there is one brief line prompto says something referring to his pre-workout self that may sound self-deprecating, it's just in passing and not a focus at all though, just a heads up just in case

“You cold?”

Blue eyes peek out from within the blanket bundle next to Prompto. Noctis shakes his head. He burrows further into his cocoon, shifting closer to the space heater they hauled up here an hour ago.

“Remind me why I let you drag me up here in the middle of the night?” Noctis grumbles.

“So we can see the sunrise! Duh!”

“You can see it from the window.”

“No, you can’t,” Prompto says, “Your window isn’t facing the right direction. Besides, you have to see it with your own eyes, or it’s not the same.”

Noctis yawns. “It’s just a sunrise. Happens every day.”

“Yeah, but.” Prompto sighs. “You trust me, right, Noct?”

Noctis raises an eyebrow like  _ Is that even a question? _

Prompto smiles at him. “Then trust me on this one, too. It’s worth it, I promise.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so!” Prompto bounces in his seat. He nudges Noctis with his elbow, trapped beneath many layers and a half-zipped sleeping bag. “Come on, at least pretend you’re having fun. You said I could choose the next date we go on.”

Noctis sinks into his blankets, until only his eyes are visible. He squints at the electric lamp on top of the heater, a makeshift ‘campfire’ without the safety hazard. “I thought dates were supposed to be during the day. When it’s warm.”

Prompto laughs. He stretches his legs out in front of him, tilts his head back to watch the dark skies above them. There’s still quite some time before the sun would rise. The bright lights of Insomnia nearly drown out the stars, but in the dead of night like this, awaiting the dawn, Prompto can just make out the scattered pinpricks of light. It’s breathtaking in the quietest way. 

It’s like the whole of Eos has gone to sleep, and they’re the only two people left.

“Hey, Noct.”

“Mm?”

Prompto keeps his eyes on the night sky. “Do you ever think about... about, um. Actually, never—never mind.”

There’s a pause, in which Prompto stubbornly refuses to meet Noct’s gaze, even though he can feel his friend’s eyes boring into him.

“Think about what, Prompto?”

Tilting his head down, Prompto lets out a long sigh. “The future, I guess. Like, what’s going to happen after graduation. I mean, you probably have like, hundred-page plans because you’re, you know, the prince and all. The road to ascending the throne or something. Learning how to be King. No more time for hanging out with plebs like me—” 

“I don’t know.”

“... What?” Prompto blinks at Noctis, but Noctis isn’t looking at him anymore.

“I don’t know what’s happening after graduation,” Noctis says quietly. “You’re right, I do have royal duties to attend to. My father isn’t going to live forever, and I will have to take up that throne one day. But, I’m...” He trails off, eyes closing briefly. “I’m just... me. I’m just a kid, I don’t—I don’t know how to rule a kingdom. I just... I just want to mess around with you, Prom.”

Prompto stays quiet. The weariness on Noctis’ face suddenly seems so much more prominent. He looks so tired and lost that Prompto has the urge to reach over and hug him.

So he does. Wiggling his limbs free of his sleeping bag, Prompto shuffles over until he’s pressed right up against Noctis. He wraps his arms around the other boy, squeezing just enough to feel Noctis’ warmth through their many layers. It’s a familiar warmth. Comforting. He feels Noctis sigh and lean into his embrace. Prompto holds on tight.

They stay like that, wrapped up in each other, until Noctis’ soft voice filters through the night between them. “My dad,” he says into Prompto’s shoulder, “he was the one who suggested I be put into public school. The council laughed at him until they realized he was serious. But he was determined to send me out of the Citadel.”

“Why did he do that?” Prompto asks curiously. 

“He wanted me to have as normal a life as possible, I guess. There’s not exactly a lot of kids in the Citadel to make friends with.”

“You didn’t really make any friends in school either, though.”

Noctis huffs out a laugh. “I made the one friend that matters, so it’s fine.”

Prompto hides a grin into the beanie Noctis is wearing—a navy blue one that says  _ Big Boy _ that had to have belonged to Gladio. “Technically,” he says, “you didn’t actually make any friends. I’m the one that approached you.”

“After you spent, like, three years avoiding me.”

“I was embarrassed about our first meeting, okay!”

“So you admit that we had met before high school.”

Prompto groans. “Yes, fine, that chubby clumsy nerd you saw do a faceplant in sixth grade was me.”

“You were clumsy but I thought you were cute.”

Something warm spreads through Prompto’s chest and across his face. He keeps his voice light and teasing when he goes, “Aww, you had a crush on me?”

“Yeah, Prompto. That’s why we’re all snuggled up on the weirdest date ever.”

“Hey, on our first date you took me over to your apartment and we played video games for four hours.”

“So? You like video games.”

“I do, but—that’s basically what we always did before we started dating! I thought it was just a friendly thing!”

“I cuddled with you while we were playing?”

“I thought you were being very friendly!”

One of Noctis’ arm finds its way around Prompto’s waist. He doesn’t feel the late night chill anymore. Just the soothing sensation of another person’s body heat mingling with his own. 

“You’re a loser.”

“But you’re the one who’s making time for this loser.”

Prompto can hear the smile in Noctis’ voice when he replies, “We can be losers together.”

Comfortable silence falls between them again. Prompto thinks he can see the skies starting to brighten, very, very gradually. He’s never been good at sitting still, but for this, he doesn’t mind. Any chance to be with Noct is worth it.

“Hey, Prom.”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, even if princely duties or whatever calls for me after graduation... I’d still want you beside me.” Noctis’ eyes are blue, something like the shifting night sky above them, something like the distant seas Prompto’s seen in photographs. They’re staring at him, drinking him in, steadily, softly, and Prompto can’t look away.

“Prompto,” Noctis says, “What do you say?”

Prompto barely hesitates. He smiles, leaning his forehead against Noct’s. “Ever at your side, Noct.”

When the sun begins to peek through from the distance, Prompto forgets all about his camera and watches as sleepy gold lights up Noctis’ face, giving him a healthy glow, turning him into an ethereal being. Noctis’ eyes are wide, taking in the shifting pastel of the horizon, breathless and in awe. He turns to Prompto, and like an answer to an unspoken question, a grin blooms across Prompto’s face. 

As dawn announces its arrival, if two boys huddling together on a rooftop in the middle of the city somewhere should steal a kiss, as warm and gentle as the rising sun, no one and nothing but the stars will have to know. 

They stay until Insomnia is lit and ready for a new day, before stumbling down the stairs together, reluctant to let each other go. Later, Ignis and Gladio will find the two of them tangled on the couch, fast asleep and still wrapped in several layers of blankets. But for now, they lean in close, eyelashes fluttering against cheeks, fingers twining together, lips brushing rosy skin.

As Prompto follows Noct into sleep, he makes a wish on the golden horizon and whichever Astral might be listening in: If he could, he’d give anything to welcome every sunrise with Noctis, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
